Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 3017
The 3017 Social Democratic Party leadership election was triggered on December 8, 3016. Social Democratic Party General Secretary Franklin Rothschild announced the dissolution of the leadership following disappointing election results. Social Democratic Party officials announced that the National Executive Committee had decided the timetable for the election and that the results would be announced at the annual party conference on April 5, 3017. At the party conference Franklin Rothschild was reelected General Secretary. Procedure The rules of the Social Democratic Party state that "each nomination leader must be supported by 12.5 per cent of the Commons members" of the Parliamentary SDP Party. As the number of SDP MPs is 54, 7 MPs need to support any nomination. Nominations opened on January 8 and were to closed on January 23. The ballot took place between February 3 and March 22, with the results announced on the first day of the party's conference in Rootianville on April 5. There were three distinct electorates, the electors of which cast their votes on a "one member, one vote" basis in each applicable category: # Social Democratic Party members of Parliament # Individual members of the party # Individual members of affiliated organisations, such as trade unions and societies. Each of the three electorates or sections contributed one third (33.33 per cent) of the total votes and were counted using the Alternative Vote system. The election was run by the National Executive Committee and the results were announced at the annual conference in April 3017. Leadership Candidates Image:Norah Meade.jpg|'Norah Meade', Member of Parliament for Avalon Image:Alan North.jpg|'Alan North', Deputy Leader and Member of Parliament for Royale-les-Eaux Image:Inez Remillard.jpg|'Inez Remillard', Member of Parliament for Celephaïs Image:Rothschild, Franklin.jpg|'Franklin Rothschild', General Secretary and Member of Parliament for Saint Michel Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from at least 12.5 per cent of the 54 Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members (7) to appear on the ballot. Deputy Leadership Candidates Image:Daniel Pawlak.jpg|'Daniel Pawlak', Member of Parliament for Espion Image:Ingrid Hirsch.jpg|'Ingrid Hirsch', Member of Parliament Coraris Image:Troy Kuhn.jpg|'Troy Kuhn', Member of Parliament for Albova Image:Rothschild, Rose (St. Clair-Erskine).jpg|'Rose Rothschild', Member of Parliament for Lithibene Image:Eva Strange.jpg|'Eva Strange', Member of Parliament for Erum Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from at least 12.5 per cent of the 54 Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members (7) to appear on the ballot. Party Presidency Candidates Image:Johna Cudjo.jpg|'Johna Cudjo', Member of Parliament for Deerfort Image:Athena Gray-Jackson.jpg|'Athena Gray-Jackson', Member of Parliament for Riverside Junction Image:Cynthia Kobayashi.jpg|'Cynthia Kobayashi', Member of Parliament for North Sharoncenter Image:Rothschild, James.jpg|'James Rothschild', Prospective Parliamentary Candidate for Willowopolis Image:Edith Sagor Wurtzel.jpg|'Edith Sagor Wurtzel', Member of Parliament for East Harrisberry Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from at least 12.5 per cent of the 54 Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members (7) to appear on the ballot. Results In accordance with the principles of the Alternative Vote system, until one candidate won a majority, the candidate with the fewest votes in each round was eliminated and his or her second preference votes distributed to other candidates. General Secretary Deputy Leader Party Presidency